Jack's Back! By CircleDaybreaker  AND! Sydg813
by CircleDaybreaker
Summary: The Doctor and Jack both receive the same distress call from Raxacoricofallipatorious. The doctor hasn't made a "planet call" in a while! Will Jack finally be reunited with the Doctor? and will the Doctor finally defeat his worst enemies?
1. Prologue

This is a collab between me and Sydg813. I'm posting it here and shes posting it on her Tumblr (iloverumbleroar. tumblr. com). I write all Doctor pov and she writes all Jack Pov**-lindsay**

_*********************PROLOGUE WRITTEN BY SYDG813!************************_

**This is set after Jack leaves Gwen and Torchwood after COE (in Torchwood, but for people that just watch Doctor Who *coughLindsaycough* this is set after night terrors**

Prolouge:

Captain Jack Harkness was sitting in one of the recommended bars on a tourist satellite. Currently, he was using his charm on the only Silurian in this half of the solar system.

Jack looked down when he heard his vortex manipulator beeping to find it lighting up, so he sighed and hit the button.

He watched as a hologram appeared, and, anxious to return his attention to his companion, he scanned it quickly. Immediately, the words "HELP!" and "DALEK" caught his attention. With a quick glance to see where the message originated, he jumped up from his seat.

"Sorry, but I've gotta run," he winked, and but enough money down on the counter to cover their drinks, along with his phone number-just in case this plan didn't work- before running to his ship.

He ran to his ship to go to Raxicoricofallipatorius, and, hopefully, see the Doctor.

_*********************PROLOGUE WRITTEN BY SYDG813!************************_

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's Sydney, your other author for this fic. I hope you liked my prolouge, and if you have something to say about my writing style, or if you think I could write Jack or anyone else more in character, please leave constructive critisism in a review. Or just any review. Also, feel free to follow my tumblr, mentioned in the top author's note, the one written by Lindsa**_


	2. Chapter 1 Doc pov

**Disclaimer: Owned by…whoever owns it, idk :) Starts after Night Terrors.**

**Why did we choose Raxicoricofallipatorious? Isn't it obvious? The name is so much fun!**

***this chap written by CircleDaybreaker! enjoy!**

"So, planets and history and stuff. We're doing what we usually do. Anyone have anything in mind? No, of course you don't, what do you know about planets and history and stuff? No offense. Meaning the opposite, of course…" he trailed off, swiveling the TARDIS screen to get a better look. His brow creased as it does when he thinks. (**So basically, all the time.**)

"All right, Doctor. If you're so sure of our incompetence, why don't _you_just pick a place?" Amy suggested, a sarcastic smirk on her face.

He was silent a moment, staring at the screen. "Well, all right then, if you insist." He ran around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers, until he got to the main lever that started the TARDIS. They all hung on to something as the TARDIS jerked into the time vortex.

"Wait, what? Doctor, you never _actually_choose where we go, you always ask us first," Rory pointed out, "You know, you give us those ridiculous examples like the lost moon of Poosh or Clom or something. Where, exactly, are you taking us now? You're not making another house call, are you?" he said warily.

"No, no, not a house call. Not a house call at all. Did you notice how that rhymed? Yes, impressive, I know. But no, Rory, not another house call. This," he paused for dramatic effect (**what? He does that a lot) **and gave them that mischievous sidelong look, "is a planet call."  
><strong>(Cue credits and theme music! oh and that annoying and unnecessary Amy history thingy.)<strong>

"Wait, Doctor, what exactly do you mean by 'Planet call'?" Amy followed him as he pushed controls.

"Yeah, I thought you said you didn't normally do that kind of stuff." Rory added.

"Well, you want planets, it's a planet, and you want stuff, I give you stuff. That's two out of three! I think I'm extra impressive today. Well, who am I kidding, I'm impressive every day."

"Doctor," Amy sighed, "can you please just tell us where we're going? And why?" he looked at them for a moment. "I've received another distress call. This one is from a planet that's under attack." He swiveled the TARDIS screen so they could see. "When a planet is under attack, they send a distress call on a wavelength that is only used by that planet. The TARDIS picked that signal up and I locked onto it.

"That doesn't make sense. It's just a bunch of numbers!" Rory pointed towards the screen, quite exasperated.

"Oh, of course it does! You're just not reading it right." The Doctor pulled the screen back towards himself. "It clearly states 'Help, under attack. Enemy unknown. Immediate assistance required.'"

"Well…how do you know what planet that is?"

"Listen Rory, listen. I already told you that answer."

"What, that every planet has it's own wavelength? So you just recognize every single planets different wavelength?"

"Basically, yes," he smiled at Rory.

"So, can we just cut to the chase? What's this planet called?" Amy had to grab onto the railing as the TARDIS landed.

He smiled and walked to the door, opening it. "Ponds, welcome to Raxacoricofallipatorious"

**********Dramatic music showing a destroyed city***********lol**

He was about to step outside when the door shut, sending him flying backwards, and the TARDIS sent itself back into the untempered schism.

The Doctor quickly pulled himself up by the TARDIS screen, eyes wide. Then he rolled them and calmly continued to do the normal random buttons and levers.

"Doctor." Amy pulled herself up slowly, "Doctor, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, nothing at all Pond, just an old friend of mine."

Amy and Rory exchanged a confused look, then were knocked down again as the TARDIS landed. The Doctor ran over to the door and flung it open, again. "Welcome back, Ponds, to Raxicoriofallipatorious."

"Now, follow me Ponds, don't want to get lost. This is a war zone after all. And I know you'll most likely not listen but please don't wander off." He took a few steps and then looked back at the bewildered faces of the couple. "Well? Let's not keep the Raxacoricofallipatorians waiting."

The Ponds exchanged another look, and Rory spoke up. "Uh, Doctor, aren't….aren't you going to explain what just happened?"

"Nope! Now stop dillydallying and hurry up! I've got places to go, people to see, and an awful lot of running to do. And I have to make sure you two are safe and out of the way first. Ah! Here we are!" he stopped in front of a large ship not too far from the TARDIS. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he scanned the ship then flipped the sonic open to read the results.

"Mhm. Just as I suspected. Why am I always right? No, no need to answer that, I already know."

"Okay, Doctor, you are going to tell us what's going on and you are going to tell us now," Amy stalked towards him, glaring.

"Okay, well, I came to this planet to save it from being attacked," he looked around at the empty sky and deserted city. "I'm a bit late, but I can still help. _But_ I _cannot_do even that if I have to worry about you two wondering around. Now, I'm programing this ship to take you back home," He pointed the sonic at it. "Good thing about it is that it's got a vortex manipulator built in. Don't know how he fixed it, again, but I'll talk to him about that later. Now, go on, get in. Just look for a big green button that says go and that's most likely the start button. If not…well, you'll figure it out. Goodbye now, I'll see you in awhile, don't wait up."

"Doctor, we're not leaving and you know that." Amy said bullheadedly.

"Yeah, you should probably expect that from us by now," Rory smiled from beside her.

"Yes, you are. Because if you don't-" he was cut off from a loud explosion behind them. He unsheathed his sonic screwdriver and took off in the direction of the sound, Amy and Rory hot on his heels. When they reached the outskirts of town, they saw something that made Amy and Rory stop in they're tracks.

Daleks!

The Doctor kept running though, because of course he had already known.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, chasing him again. After only a moment's hesitation Rory followed. The Doctor stopped right out of view, and only because he saw a man in the path of the Daleks.  
>Amy gasped, "Doctor. Doctor what is that <strong>(AN ridiculously sexy)**man doing? He'll be killed!"

"That's the idea, yes…" the Doctor mumbled, watching intently.

"Doctor, did you know that the Daleks were here?"

"Yes," he didn't meet her eyes.

"But you told us that the planet was under attack from an unknown enemy."

Now he did meet her eyes. "Rule number one: The Doctor lies."

Their attention was turned back to the man when he pulled out a small gun and shouted, "Hey! Daleks!"

The red Dalek turned to him. "Exterminate!" A blue laser shot from its arm**(?)**.The man's skeleton was illuminated and he fell to the floor, dead. Amy gasped and looked away, Rory took her in his arms. The Doctor waited until the Daleks rolled out of sight before running up to the man. He took out his sonic, scanned his vitals, then kneeled and shook him by the shoulders. The man, shot up, gasping for air.

Amy gaped at him. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before any sound came out. "Doctor…did you just…bring him back to life?"

"No! of course not, don't be so silly. That's impossible! He wasn't even dead, he was only dead in the political sense. All though that would be very cool if I had. What a party trick!"

"The man with the sonic screwdriver," he smiled up at him, "you're the Doctor?"

"The one and only. Oh wait, that's not true anymore, is it? There are three of me. Mind you I do believe I'm the most attractive of the lot but that's just personal opinion…anyway, getting yourself killed on purpose again? Come on, you can do better than that."

"Well, it worked last time. Why take a chance when I've got something foolproof? And by the way, how many times have you got to change your face? I mean, there was nothing wrong with it before."

"Ha, ha. Aren't you quite the jester? Alright, enough of the small talk," he pulled Jack to his feet. "Jack? Rory, Amy. Amy? Rory? Jack." He turned back to Jack. "I need you to take them to your ship. I've programmed it to take them home. Once they've left, meet me at the main government building.

With that, the Doctor turned and ran in the direction the Daleks went.

"Rule number two: never listen to the Doctor," Amy mumbled under her breath.

**TADA! My first Doctor Who fic. What did u think? Please review and tell me how u though i did at portraying th 11th doctor!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, Sydney here, your author for this chapter! Sorry for the wait, but as a warning, YOU WILL NOT BE GETTING ANY UPDATES UNTIL (AT LEAST) DECEMBER. BOTH LINDSAY AND I ARE PARTAKING IN NANOWRIMO (National Novel Writing Month, where you write a novel in the month of November) AND WILL BE VERY BUSY. So, enjoy the chapter and make it last!**

**Major Spoilers for Torchwood: Children of Earth in this chapter. Also, I'm sorry for how awful I wrote Jack. At least, I think I wrote him really OOC, but *hint hint nudge nudge* leave a review and tell us (me) what you thought! It'll motivate us to write this when we finish our Nanos in December?**

**Thanks for reading! (I think-I'm not sure- that this is the longest chapter, even without the authors note!)**

Chapter 2 (Jack):

Having just landed on Raxicoricofallapatorious, Jack got out of his ship to see what had happened to the Raxicoricofallapatorians. He was curious as to why they had needed send out the distress call.

As he looked around he noticed that the planet was deserted, not a single sign of life. All of the buildings were standing in ruins, some still smoking. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that there was one building still standing. It was clearly the largest of all the buildings, of the largest still standing that is. It appeared to be untouched. Weird. He decided to have a look around.

As Jack walked across the planets surface, he heard something heading his way. "Daleks," he mumbled under his breath.

Just then, Jack heard it. The tell-tale sign of the Doctor's arrival. He quickly decided he would need to stall until the Time Lord got to the scene.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, having heard the TARDIS once more, signaling its departure. "He's LEAVING?"

Enraged, Jack pulled out his guns and shouted "hey, daleks!", but not before hearing a voice behind him, "rule number one, the Doctor lies."

Now knowing the Doctor was here, Jack wasn't as upset when the dalek shouted "EXTERMINATE!" and "killed" him on the spot.

*.*.

Jack lurched forward, gasping for breath, to find a young British man leaning over him, wearing a fez of all things and holding a sonic screwdriver, different from the one Jack had last seen the Doctor with.

"Doctor . . . did you just . . . bring him back to life?" a ginger with a Scottish accent asked.

"No! of course not, don't be so silly. That's impossible! He wasn't even dead, he was only dead in the political sense. Allthough that would be very cool if I had. What a party trick!"

"The man with the sonic screwdriver," Jack started, smiling, "you're the Doctor?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"The one and only. Oh wait, that's not true anymore, is it? There are three of me." Jack was suddenly filled with sorrow, remembering the last time he saw the Doctor, and the horrible parting the man had had with Rose. "Mind you I do believe I'm the most attractive of the lot," the Doctor continued, _HA!_ Jack thought, _you're other face was much __prettier._ "... anyway, getting yourself killed on purpose again? Come on, you can do better than that."

"Well, it worked the last time. Why take a chance when I've got something foolproof? And by the way, how many times have you got to change your face? I mean, there was nothing wrong with it before," he said, remember his previous thought on how he preferred his old face better.

"Ha, ha. Aren't you quite the jester? Alright, enough of the small talk," Jack was pulled to his feet by the Doctor, who continued, "Jack? Rory, Amy. Amy? Rory? Jack." the Doctor turned away from his companions and turned to Jack. "I need you to take them to your ship. I've programmed it to take them home. Once they've left, meet me at the main government building."

The Doctor turned away and ran towards the building, following the retreating daleks, leaving Jack with the two companions.

"Rule number two, never listen to the Doctor," Amy mumbled under her breath.

*.*.

"Before we begin, I have a question for you both," Jack told the couple.

"Well?" asked Amy.

"Why the fez? Really, you let him wear that? With a _bow tie_?_"_ Jack exclaimed. "Isn't that against fashion in every galaxy?"

"Believe me, we've tried. River and I even threw one of his fezzes into a exploding star. He just keeps getting new ones," explained Amy. "Honestly, I preferred the stetson."

"He wore one of those too? He really lost his sense of fashion when he regenerated."

"Yeah, he did. And the bow tie, he insists that they're cool. He's all 'bowties are cool!' and 'I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool!'" she said, in an awful intimidation of the Doctor.

"Wow. I'm sorry you have to look at that every day. But back to business, I'm assuming you two want to know who I am, and how I know the Doctor?" Jack said. Before they could answer, he went on, "well, I'm an old friend of the Doctor, met him two regenerations back. I'm assuming, I don't know how many times he's regenerated since he left us all. He did say something about his time running out.

"Now, I've lived a very long life. Longer then either of you. But not as long as the Doctor. I know, it's amazing right? I've lived so long and still have my charming good looks."

"Actually," Rory spoke, "I don't think you've lived longer then I have."

"Oh, I don't believe that. I'm from the fifty-first century, traveled back in time to your World War II, met the Doctor and Rose, traveled with them, died-for the first time-was brought back to life, and ended up in the early nineteen hundreds where i spent my time working for Torchwood and awaiting the Doctor's arrival to find out what was wrong with me, and I met up with him in about 200 years right before Saxon was elected Prime Minister, went to the end of the universe and came back, lived through The Year That Never Was, went back to my Torchwood team, and finally my time on Earth comes to an end when the 456 attack, killing my grandson and making my daughter hate me and killing boyfriend and the current love of my life, I wish I told him that. But since Gwen was pregnant, the Hub was destroyed, Ianto, Tosh and Owen are dead, I left Earth and came back to space where I had my vortex manipulator fixed, and was able to travel through time once more." Jack finished his story, getting teary-eyed at the end, but feeling superior over Rory in long-lifeness.

"The Doctor has one of those," Amy said.

"One of what, a vortex manipulator?"

"Yeah, he used it before the second Big Bang."

"No, he doesn't. Only Time Agents have them. He used to disable mine, and probably will again, something about me crossing my own time stream since I've lived so long."

"That's right, it was River's," Rory informed Amy.

While Jack was curious as to who this River was, he decided it would have to wait.

"So, still think you've lived longer then me?" Jack asked Rory, cocky as usual.

"Actually, I have. I died in present day, well, 2010, and was brought back to life, by Amy, as a plastic Ancient Roman, and I lived throughout all of history, over 2000 years, until 2010 when I was able to open the Pandorica, fix the Big Bang, and turn back to a human," he said. Jack was stunned speechless.

"But-but, that's longer then the Doctor!"

"Yeah."

Jack, who had taken a new liking to Rory, spoke to him instead of Amy. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm heading back to my ship."

"You're going to leave him in there? With DALEKS?" Amy yelled.

"Of course not! I'm getting my guns, and not these two," Jack said, flexing his biceps and winking at Rory, to which Amy laughed, and Rory looked confused.

"The Doctor hates guns," Amy said.

"The Doctor knows that these guns are some of the only things that can kill a dalek. Besides taking in all of the time vortex, that is."

Amy and Rory, although confused as to what Jack was talking about, followed him back to his ship.

Jack grabbed three guns, throwing one to Amy and one to Rory, and they ran out of the ship.

"This is how it's going to work," Jack yells, "we're going to head to that building and if we see any daleks, we're going to shoot them. Try not to be loud, we want a sneak attack. You know the Doctor won't be happy when he finds out that you two aren't home."

"Not so fast, pretty boy," Amy said, "who put you in charge?"

"The Doctor. You two aren't even supposed to be here, not that I mind. I love being in the company of such an attractive person," Amy, again, laughed, since jack was looking at Rory, but Rory was now angry.

"That's my wife you're talking too!" he yelled at Jack.

Amy burst out laughing while Jack looked between the two, realizing what he should have earlier. "I wasn't talking to her," he winked, and Rory, finally getting that Jack was hitting on him, blushed ferociously.

"But anyway, when we get there, stay low. Do NOT let them see you," he instructed.

Amy huffed, but didn't say anything against him. He had a point after all, they weren't supposed to be there. But did the Doctor really think they wouldn't stay?

The three ran towards the building, and once outside found themselves facing daleks. Specifically the three daleks that had, supposedly, killed Jack.

"You are alive. Kill him. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMIN-" the dalek was cut off as Amy shot it in the head, killing it, the other two following its fate shortly afterward.

"Good. I see you can handle a gun."

The three crept along the building until they found an open window, leading into a room with an unexpected sight.

The Doctor. Being held captive by the daleks.

"And why didn't we think that would happen?" asked Rory.

"Good point. He would run straight into a trap."

Jack, Amy, and Rory squatted underneath the window and listened to the dalek talk to the Doctor, while they tried to think of a plan for their big entrance, and how they would rescue the Doctor.


End file.
